


Sweets and Bitters

by hanisu93



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, GakuLuka, Lukapo, Not story, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, based on Sweets and Bitters mv, i think, i was told it sucks but i dont care, open prose, poem-like but it's not poem either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/pseuds/hanisu93
Summary: A retelling of Sweets and Bitters mv in words.





	Sweets and Bitters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffnet a year ago. My first try on actual fanfic.

Sweets and Bitters

Tonight again I will go to where  
she is. Groomed, with a tux, some  
fragrance and a mask I will greet  
her like always.

She already had begun singing on  
that place. Gracefully like always.  
Gathering attention like usual.  
Her sweet and lovely voice  
echoed throughout the bar filling  
my heart with love.

There is no one in the world I  
would rather be with than him.  
Brave like no others; almost  
stupidly brave. Giving a note of  
his feeling while knowing he is  
not the only one.

Greetings with a white mask.  
Familiarity fills my heart and I  
smiled.

Waiting for her feels like eternity.  
Asking for her hand for a dance.  
Round and round the place.

I've never felt this way before.  
Happiness fills the air. I wish for him  
to never end this.

Together we will meet at that  
place.

Becoming one, she looks  
beautiful. The most beautiful girl  
I've ever met. Stunning. Wishing I  
could grant her everything I could  
in this life.

Becoming one, my heart won't  
stop its run. Warm embrace. Eyes  
that speak and our hands joined  
together. Oh how I love him!

Together we'll feel joy at that  
place.

But nothing last long.

Called by the lady and news strike  
me like a shock and I was told to  
stop. How could I stop? I can't  
stop this embracing feeling. I can  
never leave him and I heard his.

Pulling her hand away from that  
place, I told the lady "She's mine."  
Come and lets run away with me  
and I'll give you everything you  
needed.

Together we'll be together  
forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing based on a song so there were lots of flaws in it but I was and am not sorry /kicked/. The writing was hard (because I generally hate writing) since I only refer to the movie of the song and not the song itself so you will not find any quotes from the song, I think. I didn't even remember any of the song lyric translation! The only part where I got instant idea was the first line which I immediately wrote down and from there I gradually wrote anything that came to mind


End file.
